Harry Potter: the Next Generation
by wEAsLeFeeT
Summary: again, I hate summaries, anyway, this is a humor HP story with very light sprinckles of drama and romance. This one is probably PG, but I donno. Oh and excuse my spelling mastakes, I hate spelling and it can burn in hell


The Next Generation  
(Padfoot's View)  
  
Chapter1  
Meetings  
  
Anna stormed out of the car and tried to pull her bags free.  
  
"Hurry up!" Snapped Ms.Grey the owner of the orphanage  
  
Anna scowled at her. She put her trunk on the ground and coughed as the old car skidded away blowing up smoke in her face.  
  
Anna started to drag her heavy trunk threw the crowded parking lot. By the time she got to the doorway to enter the train station she was tired and out of breath. She sat down on her trunk breathing deeply and wiping the sweat from her forehead.  
  
"Need some help?" said a kind voice.  
  
Anna looked up and saw a girl. She had long, brown hair with black bangs.  
  
She smiled, "Yes my savior!"  
  
The girl laughed and got a trolley for Anna to push her trunk on. Anna pushed it onto the trolley and moved her black hair from her eyes.  
  
"Thanks again," she said with a broad grin on her face.  
  
"No prob! I'm always willing to help out a Hog!"  
  
Anna knew that by Hog she meant Hogwarts student. She sighed and pushed her trolley to platforms nine and ten. She leaned on it making sure no one was looking and fell threw it. The girl dropped down soon after.  
  
"I never got your name," she said to Anna.  
  
"Oh! My name's Anna. What's yours?"  
  
The girl held out her hand, "Krystal's the name. With a K, not a C," she said grinning.  
  
Anna took her hand and shook it vigorously," Nice to meet ya, Krystal, but we're gonna miss the train."  
  
Krystal turned her head and the train had already started. Anna grabbed her trolley and ran very quickly to the slowly speeding up train. Anna ran along side it and Krystal hopped in. Her trunk was already in the train. Anna handed her trunk to Krystal as the train started to go very fast and was almost at a tunnel. She yelped and jumped in just in time.  
  
Anna slumped onto a seat and sighed, "Close call there, huh Krystal?"  
  
"Yeah, you would've been squished or u would've missed the train."  
  
Just then another girl walked in. She had sandy blonde hair and a rat nose. She was a bit shorter than Anna and Krystal and she had a scowl on her face.  
  
"Look its Ms. Happy-Go-Lucky," Anna whispered to Krystal who started to giggle.  
  
"Is this car full?" she demanded.  
  
Only Anna and Krystal were in the car. "Does it look full?" Anna said quite bitterly.  
  
Krystal shot an icy stare at Anna, "Don't mind her. I'm Krystal with a K and you can stay here."  
  
"Really, I'm Tammie with a t and I would like to know if she's had her rabies shots."  
  
Anna started to growl at Tammie and Krystal laughed, but then Sandy's upper lip curled.  
  
"I think I'll find another compartment," she said rather coldly.  
  
"But why? I don't bite....." Anna said smoothly,".....much"  
  
Tammie turned around and left the car and Krystal turned to Anna and grinned.  
  
"That was nice, Ms. Rabies," Krystal said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh I have my ways of getting rid of rats"  
  
"Shame, shame, shame!" Krystal said sharply, "We should've let her stay with us"  
  
"Over my dead body!" Anna exclaimed.  
  
Then the compartment door slid open again and two identical boys walked in. One of them made a fake look of disgust at seeing Anna.  
  
"Ew, you're not aloud in this compartment," Anna said wrinkling her nose jokily.  
  
"Shut up, guini pig," the boy laughed.  
  
Anna ruffled his hair. "You shut up, mad scientist"  
  
Krystal was looking at them like they were insane.  
  
"Um, Fred....is there something I should know?"  
  
The boy, Fred, turned to Krystal. "No! Me and Anna are just good friends, the trouble makers of Hogwarts!"  
  
"Former good friends," Anna laughed.  
  
Fred laughed. "Right, Anna, whatever you say."  
  
"That's right, whatever I say!" she replied.  
  
The compartment door opened again, but it was the other boy, He was leaving.  
  
"George?" Anna said, "Watch up to?"  
  
"I...um...I'm meeting someone," and then he left.  
  
He left and a girl pushed passed him, It was Tammie again.  
  
"Um......no one else would let me in their compartment."  
  
"What makes you think we wi-" Anna started, but Krystal elbowed her.  
  
"Join us!" Krystal said.  
  
Anna glared at her and then tripped Tammie, giggling evilly.  
  
Krystal shot another icy stare at Anna, who backed off.  
  
"Like I said before, don't mind her."  
  
"I don't," Tammie said snobbishly."  
  
Krystal looked taken aback. "What did you sa..."  
  
Anna cut her off. "So Tammie," she said between uncontrollable giggles. "What year are you in?"  
  
"4th," She said, "What about you?"  
  
"Me too! Krystal?" she asked slyly.  
  
"I'm an assistant teacher. I'm not in any years. I graduated in my second year, but you probably haven't seen me much because I'm only starting to help teachers in class this year. I usually just set up the classes and leave."  
  
Anna thought this was very cool, but Tammie was a little jealous. "Interesting," she said coldly.  
  
"Yeah that is so cool!" Anna said not hearing the tone of Tammie's voice. "What's it like? Do you get any special privileges? Can you get me out of detention? Do you get off for being bad?" Anna's face had got closer and closer to Krystal's with ever question and Krystal was straining her neck because she kept backing away.  
  
"Down girl!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Oops," Anna said, "sorry"  
  
"Anyway," she began, "It's ok, Yes I do, I can but I won't, and No because I'm not bad. Happy?"  
  
Anna looked appalled at the idea of not being bad. "NOT BAD!!! NOT BAD!?!?!?! WHY!?!?!?!"  
  
Krystal looked confused, "Fred? Some help here please. You're her friend!"  
  
Fred laughed, "She's like me, Krystal"  
  
"Oh, that explains it," She Sighed.  
  
"Another troublemaker?"  
  
The car door had slid open and a girl with brown bushy hair was standing by it. Anna sniffed the air around her. "Hmmmm...." She looked like she was thinking hard. "Rose Refresh perfume, She's a Gryffindor. It's the latest smell in the lion's den."  
  
"Lion's den?" Tammie said.  
  
"Gryffindor tower," Fred Explained.  
  
The girl looked shocked Anna had known this, but then smiled. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger."  
  
Hey, I'm Anna." Anna yawned. She was tired of saying this over and over and over again.  
  
"Krystal, with a K not a c." Krystal said once more.  
  
Tammie held out her hand for Hermione to shake her hand, "I'm Tammie!"  
  
Fred just made a peace sign. He already knew Hermione.  
  
She sat down next to Anna, who then looked at her hair when she looked the other way and wrinkled her nose. Krystal and Fred looked like they were about to die with surpassed laughter.  
  
"So...um...Hermione," Anna said to her, "Um.....me and Krystal..."  
  
Hermione cut her off, "Krystal and I"  
  
Anna rolled her eyes, "Krystal and I could help you with that hair of yours."  
  
"ANNA!" Krystal exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Anna asked confused, "I just wan to help."  
  
"You know," Hermione said, "She might be right."  
  
Anna was beaming with pride and Krystal's mouth was hanging open with shock.  
  
"Wha...wha...what?" Krystal studdered.  
  
"I think you could help me!"  
  
Anna stood up and started doing a weird dance thing and singing, "I do the happy dance 'cause I was right! I do the happy dance 'cause I was right!"  
  
Fred snickered and Tammie looked like she could care less about Anna being right or wrong.  
  
The car door slid open, it was the food cart witch. Anna stopped "dancing" and stared at it. The witch smiled, "Come on, Anna," She laughed, "Eat it all, this is the last compartment." And with those words, Anna dove onto the cart. 


End file.
